Unsaid Things
by Belisa Vargas
Summary: *-* leia e descubra! HAHA'


**Disclaimer: **Ah, bem que eu queria que eles fossem meus, mas minha criatividade não é assim tão grande :/ Severus Snape, Lily Evans (Potter), Petune Evans (Dursley), Sirius Black e James Potter não são meus. Faço isso por diversão: minha e sua.

**Shipper: **Severus Snape / Lily Evans (S/L)

**Gênero: **Romance

**N/A:** Mcfly me inspira... Mas tipo, de verdade... Sempre tive uma quedinha por eles, mas a Tayzitcha me fez gostar cada vez mais D: (se você pegar meu celular, a lista de reprodução q foi exibida por ultimo com certeza será mcfly pq eu nunca paro de ouvir –q)... Essa fic é inspirada em uma das músicas deles, "Unsaid Things". Mesmo que você não goste dos caras, acho que seria uma boa você ouvir a música e ler a fic (já que você já tá aqui mesmo). Faça-me feliz e deixe uma review lááá em baixo. Tem um botãozinho bem seduzente lá que está querendo que você se deixe seduzir :9. Vai em frente e deixe-o D: Thanks, thanks.

Bjinhos, curta a fic :D

**P.S. AOS FÃS DE MCFLY**: Eu alterei a ordem da musica, pois é... Fazia mais sentido no POV do Sev D: Dói em mim fazer isso, mas tudo pela história ._. E a fic é só inspirada na musica tb, né? xD, não precisa de exagerar tanto DD:

**P.S. PROS LEITORES DE LISA DAILY E HONEY MOM**: :/ meus amores, não vou voltar a att tão cedo... As J/L eu até tenho escrito no fichário, mais Lisa Daily simplesmente não sai mais nada... Então, por favor, parem de me cobrar por MSN q eu já estou ficando louca D:

**Agradecimentos: **Antes de qualquer coisa: dedico essa fic a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, a Tay... Mesmo sendo um pouquinho ciumenta (;O) é ela que anima minhas aulas de Bio II com uma bela cp com os tiozinhos do mcfly! Tudo bem que meu Danny não é muito parecido com o real, mas vá lá! XD. Também queria dedicar pra Sah, que odeia Mcfly, mas que mesmo assim betou essa fic :D.

**Observações:** negrito = coisas que eu tirei da musica; qd aparecer em itálico é pq é pra enfatizar... Mas essa ultima parte você já sabia, né? xD

ENJOY IT :D

**U**nsaid Things**–** Capitulo Único.

_**P**__or_ _Belisa Vargas_

Eu me lembro de quando entrei em Hogwarts ao lado de Lily Evans. Lembro-me de ela estar ao meu lado, atravessando o Salão Principal com um lindo sorriso empolgado no rosto. Lembro de quando ela se sentou naquele maldito banco e colocou aquele maldito chapéu na cabeça que lhe colocou na maldita Grifinória. Até consigo lembrar do Potter comemorando a ida para aquela casa – que a partir daquele momento ficava ainda mais asquerosa – onde ele tanto queria ir!

Lembro-me do dia em que ela parou de falar comigo... Lembro-me da ira que havia em seus olhos dá forma irredutível como ela havia cruzado os braços para me fuzilar. Eu não era mais o Sev, era o Snape. Um futuro comensal... **Mas agora sete anos se passaram; eu cresci, mas ela mudou. **Mudou tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não mudou em nada; Ela ainda tinha cabelos acaju que caiam em leves ondas sobre seus ombros, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, a pele macia que parecia me implorar para que a tocasse, a risada alta e exagerada quando uma de suas amigas lhe contava uma piada, o sorriso triste quando recebia uma carta de casa – apenas por sentir saudades... Mas agora ela estava tão... Distante de mim... **Mas de alguma forma ainda estou preso a ela, **e sei que vou estar para sempre...

**Eu ainda tenho tantas coisas não ditas que quero falar, **coisas que eu guardo comigo há anos, mas sei que Lily não vai me ouvir. Sei que o orgulho dela é maior que isso... **Eu simplesmente não posso mais esperar outro dia, **porque eu sei que vou sofrer muito mais se eu esperar! Cada dia que passa, um pedaço de mim fica para trás... Já não me sinto o mesmo... Não tenho vontade de fazer nada além de tentar fazer com que Lily preste atenção em mim. **Eu queria que ela soubesse **o quanto eu a amo e que nunca vou deixar de amá-la.

**Eu ainda espero e fico pensando se ela ainda vai se lembrar de mim, **das tardes que passamos falando sobre a escola ou sobre qualquer coisa aleatória, como aquela tarde em que lemos a carta de Petune ou até mesmo o dia dentro do trem, **mas não há jeito de eu saber.**

**Agora ela ficou grávida de um bebê, **e se ele não fosse da Lily, eu o amaldiçoaria por toda a eternidade. Deveria mesmo fazê-lo, já que ele é filho do idiota do Potter... Mas meu respeito pela Lily é maior que isso, mas **parece que ela está escorregando de mim agora que ela vai se casar e **por detalhes assim **eu estou na miséria.**

Imaginá-la ao lado do Potter dói em mim. Mais ainda, dói imaginar o casamento... Casamento que deveria ser comigo! Se eu não fosse tão burro! Se eu não tivesse dito aquelas coisas que a magoaram! Eu não... Não deveria nem ao menos continuar vivo, já que não é ao meu lado que ela vai passar toda a sua vida!

**Essa garota abriu passagem para mim, **ela me mostrou o que era o amor – e que belos olhos verdes o amor tem! O que eu vou fazer sem ela? Ficar sem a Lily para mim pode ser comparado a um ataque de dementadores... Eu posso viver sem minha alma, se você quer saber, mas sem ela é impossível... **Agora seu rosto é apenas uma memória. **A melhor lembrança de toda a minha vida...

**E eu quero que ela saiba, antes que se case e tenha seu bebê, que eu preciso dela, **e que agora eu não tenho mais uma vida... Vivo apenas com a pequena esperança de que um dia ela olhe para trás e veja o grande amigo que eu fui e o quanto eu tentei estar ao lado dela enquanto tudo me obrigava a não querer...


End file.
